Echizen Kagome
by Society of Perception
Summary: Inuyasha Prince of Tennis xover. Just when you thought life couldn't get any weirder, it turns out that Echizen Ryoma has...A TWIN, ECHIZEN KAGOME! And she's going to whichever school can offer her a challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis or Inuyasha; they belong to their respective owners. This is the only time I will be putting up this disclaimer.

**Chapter One**:

The Seigaku Regulars were heading to their favourite sushi place, Kawamura's sushi for a well-deserved break. Inui had driven them to hell and back with all his Spartan training and Inui juice. It was all preparation for practice matches that were being held in order to raise friendships between schools. Everyone knew that this was a load of bullshit. It was so that they could judge how strong the other schools had gotten. Also, it was almost time for the Nationals, so everyone was high on tension.

The sound of a tennis ball hitting a racquet drew their attention and they changed courses for the sounds, briefly noting that they were being led to one of the street tennis courts. When they got their, they saw a figure rallying five balls against the wall by herself. Ryoma recognized the person.

"Kagome." 'Kagome' looked up and they were all shocked to see that her eyes had been closed while rallying, and that she hadn't even moved one step. In fact, she looked like she wasn't even concentrating on her hitting. Opening her eyes, they saw that her eyes were cat-like in intensity and were a piercing stormy blue. She nodded in acknowledgement to Ryoma.

"Nya, Ochibi?! You know her?" Kikumaru asked while glomping him. Ryoma sighed. Kagome decided to answer, since Ryoma seemed to be anti-social. Although, some people might call her a hypocrite since she was no better…

"Echizen Kagome. Yoroshiku." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"E-Echizen, is sh-she a relative of yours?" Oishi asked, still trying to process this new information. But looking closer, she definitely looked similar, almost the same as him. Both Echizens shook their heads.

"Twins." They said in unison. There was silence for a while and then everyone but Fuji (who was still wearing his sadistic smile) and Tezuka (who was slightly shocked but didn't show it) dropped in a dead faint.

_Hours later at Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant…_

When all the Regulars finally woke up, Ryoma was unpleasantly surprised to find himself smothered with annoying questions. He explained it to them, but of course this was in the Echizen way, so he was pretty much sitting there ignoring them while they went berserk. Kagome did the same, staring boredly out a window.

"Ochibi?! Twin?! The world is ending!!!!!!!!"

"Why, Echizen, I never knew you had a sister…"

"Echizen, you lied!" Ryoma's eye started to twitch.

"Echizen, why, dammit, why?!" Twitch, twitch.

"WHY?!?! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHY?!?!?!?!" Ryoma was saved the trouble of shutting them up when another person decided to cut in.

"Would all of you be quiet in my presence?!?!" Atobe Keigo yelled, clearly irritated. The rest of the Hyotei team were curious as to why the entire Seigaku team was yelling at Ryoma.

"What's going on?" Oshitari Yuushi asked, aggravated yet curious. He pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"Yes what has the poor commoner done that you had to yell in a public restaurant?" Atobe asked, once again putting on his rich attitude. "I'm sure Echizen…" he trailed off when he saw double Echizens. He rubbed his eyes and then looked again.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Atobe screamed like a little girl and fainted. The other Hyotei members looked at Atobe lying on the ground and then at Echizen. They too rubbed their eyes, but still saw double. Unlike their captain however, they merely blinked and stared in dumbfounded silence. It was at this time that the Rikkaidai tennis team also decided that they would have dinner in that particular restaurant.

They looked at Ryoma, then at Kagome. Ryoma. Kagome. Ryoma. Kagome. Ryoma finally got irritated enough to actually explain, so he did so in his own blunt way.

"This is Echizen Kagome, my twin sister. Atobe woke up at this moment, saw Kagome and Ryoma, and then fainted again. Everyone else just looked confused but Fuji, still smiling creepily, decided to ask 'THE' question.

"Do you play tennis?" Everyone stopped and looked towards Kagome, who nodded. Kagome then looked at the pissed off Ryoma and smirked.

"Better than him." Everyone's eyes widened at that statement. They all took a better look at Kagome, and noticed key differences in their appearance, such as the longer hair held up in a high ponytail and stormy blue eyes. Also, she had definite…womanly assets that identified her as part of the female population.

"Hey, since you are so beautiful, I grant you the honour of being my girlfriend." Atobe said, mysteriously awake.

"Piss off Monkey King." The twins said in unison. Atobe got an angry tick mark on his forehead, but before he could reprimand them, he was pushed away by Akutagawa Jiro.

"How about a match then?" he asked, every Hyotei teammate staring at him in shock.

"You're awake?" Kagome looked at Ryoma who shrugged, and shrugged also, nodding. Everyone somehow migrated to the street courts where Kagome had been earlier and took a spot at the sidelines, watching Ryoma's twin sister play against the 'magic volleyer'.

Kagome was standing straight, her racquet by her side as she watched Jiro with a calculating gaze. He served and quickly ran to the net, using his special 'pretend-to-trip' move in order to gain a point from her. Kagome narrowed her eyes and waited for him to serve again. This time, she kept him at the baseline, gaining a point from him when the ball hot the ground then suddenly back pedaled from the ground back to the net (like Fuji's Tsubame Gaeshi and Hakugei put together)

Everyone gaped. When it was Kagome's turn to serve, she did a Twist Serve that was even more polished than Ryoma's. She never lost another point and won easily. Kagome walked calmly to her brother.

"You held back." Ryoma stated in an accusing tone. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"What do you mean she held back?" Mukahi Gakuto asked, his eyes widening even further as he looked at the petite girl. Silently, she switched her racquet from her right hand to her left hand.

"She's a lefty too." Everyone blacked out.

_Hours later…once again…_

Once everyone woke up (again), they were shocked to find Ryoma sweating up a storm and on his knees, panting while Kagome read a book, unaffected.

"What happened to you?" Momoshiro asked Ryoma, who simply glared at Kagome. Kagome smirked behind her book and decided to answer for Ryoma.

"Lost a game against me 6-0." Everyone gaped at her with wide eyes.

"Can you play doubles too, nya?" Kikumaru asked, and surprisingly enough, everyone was interested. Kagome looked at Ryoma and nodded. Ryoma immediately stopped with his glaring and got up to stand next to her on the court much to everyone's surprise.

"You're her doubles partner?!" Momoshiro spluttered out. Inui was scribbling furiously while muttering something about good data. Ryoma looked at Momoshiro as if he had grown another head.

"Yeah, twins remember, Momo-chan-senpai." Ryoma said, rolling his eyes. Ryoma went into the back position while Kagome stayed up front, eyeing the well-known 'Golden Pair'. Kagome gave them a smile that reminded everyone of a shark.

"Just don't regret this."

The two gulped but looked at her with determination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_**Recap:**_

_Ryoma went into the back position while Kagome stayed up front, eyeing the well-known 'Golden Pair'. Kagome gave them a smile that reminded everyone of a shark._

_"Just don't regret this." _

_The two gulped but looked at her with determination. _

_**End Recap**_

Ryoma and Kagome stood relaxed on the opposite side of the court, pinning Oishi and Kikumaru down with their intense gazes. They shivered and averted their eyes to anywhere but the twins, trying not to twitch nervously under their gaze. Kagome held her racket in her right hand.

"One set match, Echizen-Echizen pair to serve." Fuji called from the announcer's chair, his eyes wide open and his cerulean gaze on the only female on the courts. He could practically feel power radiating off of her. Ryoma did his signature Twist Serve and Oishi returned it confidently, Kikumaru already running to the net to get ready for his famous acrobatic moves. Kagome hit it straight at his feet, and Kikumaru was barely able to return it in time by doing a handstand and hitting the ball. It resulted in a lob and Ryoma used his Cyclone Smash to gain the first point.

A unanimous 'oooooooooooh' went through the gathered crowd of passer-bys, while the tennis teams just watched in awe and/or calculation.

"15-love." Fuji said calmly, his eyes widened in something he could only call excitement. He wanted to be facing her on the courts.

Ryoma did the Twist Serve again, but this time Kikumaru received the ball and launched it to the open side of the courts, temporarily forgetting that this was a _doubles_ match and Kagome caught it easily, returning the favour and sending it to the open side of their court. Oishi was there in a flash and hit his famous Moon Volley with pinpoint precision, forcing Ryoma to run to the back of the courts and with no time to turn, also hit it backwards.

Kikumaru leapt into the air and flipped, hitting the lob with his Kikumaru Beam straight to the back. Kagome suddenly appeared at the back, her arm drawn back as if she were pulling the bowstring on a bow, except the arm that was drawn back held her racket.

"You know, I just thought of something…" Oshitari said out loud to himself. Gakuto looked at him as if he were insane, thinking during such an important and riveting match.

"What is so important?!"

"This Echizen is at a disadvantage because girls are naturally weaker than boys." Kagome's eyes narrowed abruptly and she whipped her head around to give him her Sesshomaru death glare. Ryoma just sighed quietly and shook his head at Hyotei's prodigy. Trust an intelligent person to say the most stupid comment ever, especially when it was about a girl who could probably kick all of their asses.

"Ah, but doesn't a girl's natural flexibility make up for that?" Kirihara asked, no sarcasm whatsoever in his tone, only polite puzzlement. Everyone on the Rikkaidai team along with some other tennis players looked at him with disbelief. This was coming from the Devil of the Rikkaidai team?

An uproar from the court's bystanders distracted all of them, and they turned just in time to see Kagome standing in the back, her arm drawn back as if she were pulling the bowstring of a bow, only the arm that was drawn back held her racket.

Her racket hit the ball with so much force they swore they saw flames surrounding the ball as it raced towards Kikumaru who yelped. The ball hit the ground and Oishi was prepared to return it, but then the most amazing thing happened. Instead of bouncing back up, it did a couple of high speed spins on the ground and then rolled harmlessly away. Everyone gaped.

"Archer's Circle." Ryoma muttered disdainfully, mostly because he still had not found a way to counter that move.

"Archer's-"

"-Circle?" Marui and Jackal echoed, sharing a confused look.

"It looks like she adds a special spin to the ball when she holds the racket in that position, coupled with her strength and the rotation is so fast that it causes the ball to spin so rapidly that it merely spins on the ground instead of bouncing back up." Inui and Yanagi said at the same time, looking at each other with surprise before they shrugged and Inui recorded it onto his data book.

"Am I so weak now?!" Kagome hissed at Oshitari who sweatdropped and moved a bit away from the fence. She turned to Kirihara who also backed away nervously, but to his surprise, she gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"30-love."

Kagome turned back to Kikumaru and Oishi, raising her racket so that it pointed straight at the Golden Pair. "That's the only special move you're going to see from me." They gaped at her in open disbelief.

Ryoma just sighed. "Let's just finish this." Kagome nodded and finally switched her racket to her left hand. In exactly two minutes, the match was over, although Kikumaru and Oishi did manage to get a game from Kagome and Ryoma.

Momoshiro and Kaido just stuttered as Ryoma walked over to them calmly. "I th-thought y-y-y-y-you were s-supposed t-to s-s-s-suck at doubles!" they stammered in unison (for once in their lives), pointing their fingers at him. He sighed.

"We're twins you idiots. We can anticipate each other's moves." Ryoma explained boredly.

Atobe, however, was simply stunned, still staring at the courts where Ryoma and Kagome had played seconds before.

"Oi, Atobe? Are you okay?" Shishido asked, shaking his captain's shoulder. Atobe's eyes were widened, and he turned around slowly to look at Kagome who was twirling her racket nonchalantly.

"You know how normally Echizen (Ryoma) has many weak points?" The entire Hyotei team nodded. "When he was playing with Kagome, his weak pints immediately vanished and instead, it seemed like all of his weak points turned into his strengths."

Shock and….wait….yep, only shock.

The Seigaku Regulars gathered around Kagome and Kikumaru glomped her, making her stagger under his weight.

"Ugh, get off me!" Kagome grunted, acting remarkably like Ryoma. When she finally managed to shove him off of her, Kawamura approached her and asked her a question that had been on his mind all day.

"Ano…Echizen-san, what school will you be attending?" he asked politely. Momoshiro laughed and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious? She's obviously going to go to Seigaku so she can be with Echizen." He said, grinning. Imagine his shock when both of the twins shook their heads.

"Then what school are you going to?" Marui asked, popping up out of nowhere.

Kagome grinned mischievously. "Whatever school interests me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: **

_**Recap:**_

_Kagome grinned mischievously. "Whatever school interests me." _

_**End Recap**_

_The next day…_

It was beautiful morning, the sun was up, the birds were chirping and everyone was sleeping peacefully. That is, everyone but a certain prince and princess in the Echizen household.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" A man shouted, pouring ice-cold water over the sleeping twins. Both jumped up with a yelp, shivering when the cool morning air hit their soaked clothes and skin.

Ryoma growled and glared angrily at the person who had done this, but gaped when he recognized who it was.

"RYOGA!" Kagome snarled, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she gave a death glare. It definitely promised pain.

"Calm down chibi-chan, it was dad who told me to wake you up." Ryoga said sheepishly as he held his hands up in a symbol of surrender. Kagome gave him an evil smirk. It was one that promised retribution. Catching Ryoma's eye, he let go of his confusion for a moment, and grinned evilly.

In synchronization, they grabbed the bucket that had been used to store water and swiftly put it over his head. Then they used their blankets to tie up his hands and arms and then attach him to the ceiling fan. As a last touch, they started up the fan and watched gleefully as he spun round and round. Satisfied with their work, they got up and got dressed, leaving their dear adopted brother up on the ceiling.

"Hey, oyaji why is Ryoga here?" Ryoma grunted as he passed by Nanjirou who was lounging on the floor and looking at his perverted magazines.

"He wanted to see his dear imouto-chan." Nanjirou said, grinning and motioning to Kagome who was heading for the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Nanako greeted cheerfully, setting down some Western food at the table. Ryoma and Kagome inwardly groaned. They hated Western food, and only liked Japanese food. Ryoma simply sat and drank his milk while Kagome waited. After he was done, they left together out the door, heading for Seishun Gakuen.

Momoshiro came pedalling down the street on his bike, braking next to them. "Yo! Echizen, Kagome-san."

"Momo-chan senpai, why are you here?" Ryoma asked boredly, resuming his walk to school. Momoshiro ignored him in favour of Kagome, who he was blocking with his huge bike.

"So you chose Seigaku?" he asked with a smug smile. Kagome looked at him with impassive eyes.

"No. I told you, I'm going to be attending whatever school interests me." Before he could ask what she meant, Kagome had already walked up next to her twin and gone into the building.

----

Ryoma walked into his classroom and sat in the back as usual, trying to drown out Horio's loud voice by sleeping. The rest of the class filed in when the bell rang, muttering amongst themselves when the teacher walked in with another student in the boy's uniform.

"Class, please welcome our new student." Imagine their surprise when the new student looked at them and they saw a girl instead of a guy?

"Echizen Kagome. Yoroshiku." A very, very, VERY loud: 'EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH??!?!?!?!?!?!??!!' followed.

"E-E-E-E-E-ECHIZEN?!" Horio looked from Ryoma to Kagome, the rest of the class following. "Are you two related?"

They nodded. "Twins."

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oi, otouto, why does everyone do that? You famous?" Kagome muttered to Ryoma who shrugged and went back to sleep.

"Okay, okay everyone settle down. First period is English, take out your textbooks." The teacher instructed. Instead, Kagome put her head down on her desk and fell asleep, just like her brother. Unfortunately, that didn't go over well with the teacher.

"Echizen-san, Echizen! Come up here and answer questions four and six!" he yelled at them, throwing pieces of chalk at their heads.

Kagome and Ryoma yawned, getting up and writing down the answers with ease. Then they sat back down and fell asleep again, perfectly in sync with each other. The whole class was in awe at the long-ass answers on the board. The teacher practically unhinged his jaw while he was gaping. Then he came back to reality when someone threw a book at his head.

"Um…right." He coughed. "Anyway, let's get on with the lesson." The classes flew by and soon it was lunchtime. Kagome took her bento up to the roof and flopped onto her back, taking a sketchpad and drawing.

She was so absorbed in her task that she did not know that she had been surrounded until a low whistle broke the silence and drew her attention away from her sketchpad.

"Nya, wow you're so good!" Kikumaru practically shouted, gently taking the sketchpad from her hands and looking over her picture of a tall man with snow-white silvery hair and markings on his face.

"What were you drawing?" Momoshiro asked impatiently, trying to look at the notebook over his senpai's shoulder.

"Just someone I knew." Kagome said, leaning back and closing her eyes. Then Momoshiro finally remembered what he was going to ask her and quickly said it before something happened and he forgot.

"Oh yeah, what did you mean by whatever school interests me? I mean, aren't you already attending Seigaku?" he asked, confused.

"Not exactly. Technically, I'm only visiting this school for a little while. Well, only a day. Then I will be attending another school for a day, and then another and then another. I'm going to visit five schools before making my decision as to which one I want to go to." Kagome stated boredly. Fuji nodded. That made sense, picking the school which suits you best rather than on some pamphlet than spouted more lies than truths.

"Which schools are you going to go to?" Kawamura asked politely.

"I think it was Seigaku (of course), Fudomine, Jyosei Shounan, Hyotei and then Rikkaidai." She said, ticking off the names as she said them. All in all, she had a week to decide which school to go to. Everyone gaped. Those were all major tennis schools.

"R-R-R-RIKKAIDAI?!?!?!" Momoshiro yelled.

"F-F-F-FUDOMINE?!?!?!?" Kikumaru shouted.

"J-J-J-JYOSEI SH-SH-SHOUNAN??!??!?!" Oishi yelled, gaping.

"Hyotei?" Fuji thought out loud in an inquisitive tone.

"Senpai-tachi, all of you are too loud." Ryoma said rolling his eyes as he pointed to a sleeping Kagome. They sweatdropped. How she could have fallen asleep so quickly was beyond them.

Lunch and the rest of the day passed by quickly and before she knew it, it was already the end of the day and it was time for tennis practice with the Seigaku team.

Kagome tapped Fuji on the shoulder and he turned around, looking around questioningly.

"Ara? Kagome-san, what can I do for you?" Fuji asked, his regular smile on his face. Kagome tipped her head in the direction of the courts, a question in her eyes. Fuji nodded, opening his eyes as he got into position on the opposite court from her.

"Rough or smooth?" he asked.

"Smooth." Fuji spun the racket and it landed on rough. Before they could start any matches though, Tezuka's booming voice rang over the entire court area.

"All regulars report to Ryuzaki-sensei!" They all, plus Kagome, gathered in front of the old coach, who was chatting with Inui.

"Alright everyone! We're going to be holding practice matches! Momoshiro vs. Kaido!" they glared at each other, each silently promising the other death. "Kawamura vs. Inui!" Kawamura was docile until he got a hold of his racket, then he was jumping around swinging his tennis racket. Inui was just scribbling furiously in his notebook, although Kagome swore she saw an ingredient list that included fish bones and various insects. "Ryoma and Kagome vs. Kikumaru and Oishi!" Ryoma smirked and faced his senpais, both of which were gaping at Ryuzaki for forcing this torture upon them. "And finally Fuji vs. Tezuka." Everyone was silent on the court as they watched the two strongest members of their team facing each other.

It was a long and excruciating match between Tezuka and Fuji, but in the end Tezuka prevailed, winning over Fuji when he returned his Hakugei. Kagome had narrowed her eyes when she noticed the slight stagger in Fuji's step. Then her eyes zeroed in on Tezuka's shaking shoulder. She had noticed only one flaw in each of their play, and it was only because of a certain habit they had had during the game. She smirked. They were strong sure, but the rest of the team would be too easy for her to beat and there was not enough room for Kagome to improve her style of play.

_Later at the Echizen house…_

"What do you think, Kagome?" Nanjirou asked his daughter seriously for once.

"Seigaku is strong. But not strong enough. If it all boils down to it though, I will choose Seigaku if not to just train Ryoma." Kagome replied just as seriously, looking out the window at the dark sky. But a smile flittered across her lips before disappearing. She already had a school in mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Recap:**_

"_Seigaku is strong. But not strong enough. If it all boils down to it though, I will choose Seigaku if not to just train Ryoma." Kagome replied just as seriously, looking out the window at the dark sky. But a smile flittered across her lips before disappearing. She already had a school in mind. _

_**End Recap**_

_The next day at Fudomine…_

"My name is Echizen Kagome. Yoroshiku."

At lunch, Kamio and Shinji spit out their drinks when Ann came up to them, shouting something about Echizen.

"Echizen-kun is here? I owe him a game. This time I will not lose to that cocky brat again. Although last time was pretty unfair for me…" Ann and Kamio just ignored him as he went into another one of his muttering fits. Ann shook her head rapidly and tried to say what she had seen that morning, and by this time, the rest of the team surrounded her.

"There's…this…girl…that…transferred…to…my…class….this morning…and she has the last name Echizen! Plus she actually looks like Echizen (Ryoma)!!!" Everyone's eyes either narrowed or widened from shock.

"Imouto, are you sure?" Ann nodded frantically, pulling her brother's arm.

"Come on, I'll show you."

-----

Kagome had been sitting in a tree, peacefully eating lunch when someone had decided to gracefully yell at her to 'please' come down. Lazily opening an eye, Kagome looked down at the person who had yelled. He had red hair to his chin that covered one eye and wore the Fudomine tennis jacket.

"What do you want?" she yelled back lazily, swinging her legs slowly. He shook his head and motioned for her to come down. Apparently he had something important to say. Kagome sighed before flipping off the tree branch and landing neatly in front of the now stunned guy. A few others had joined him. One was a guy with shoulder-length blue hair and another had spiky black hair.

"Tachibana-san! This is the girl Ann-chan said had the name Echizen." The red-haired guy said to his, what Kagome assumed to be, senpai. Tachibana nodded. Kagome looked a lot like Ryoma but her…ahem…_womanly _assets, definitely defined her as a female. A striking one at that with a lithe figure, piercing stormy-blue eyes and onyx hair that fell down her back in waves, even while it was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Tachibana Kippei and these are my teammates, Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji." He said, pointing to the red-haired and blue-haired guys in turn. "We actually came to talk to you about your surname. Would you by any chance be related to someone by the name of Echizen Ryoma?"

Kagome sighed and face-palmed. "Why is it that my otouto is so famous everywhere?" They gaped at her.

"OTOUTO?!?!?!" Kamio practically yelled in her ear. Kagome nodded.

"My name is Echizen Kagome, and Ryoma is my twin brother." Kagome said, putting her fingers in her ears nonchalantly in preparation for what was definitely to come.

"TTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?!!??!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" They all, except for Ibu who was muttering like crazy, yelled.

-----

After they had finally calmed down, Kagome asked them how they knew her brother.

"Oh…that." Kamio snickered when he saw that Shinji had a sour look on his face. "We met him in a tournament when he beat our junior ace with one of his eyes injured halfway through the game." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"And how did he get hurt in the first place?" Kamio and Tachibana snickered when they saw Shinji look sheepish.

"I made his arm go numb with my 'Spot' attack and his grip was loosened so the racket slipped out and it hit the metal pole, broke and flipped straight for his eye." Kagome asked what 'Spot' was and after explaining it, she looked at Shinji, impressed.

"Nice-" she was cut off by the bell, signalling that lunch had ended. Nodding to the three men, she walked back to the school and entered, leaving the three guys to contemplate the question they never got to ask her, 'Did she play tennis?'

_After school…_

Kagome rounded the corner to the tennis courts, content to lean against the wire fence and watch them practice. It was interesting when one man with a white bandana tied over his head used a very strong hit called Hadoukyuu; it practically burned a hole through the other player's racket before the racket spun out of the boy's hand and onto the tennis court floor.

Another Fudomine regular with a blue-grey cap played the front and kept disturbing his opponent's rhythm by hitting the ball back before the other player had a chance to react to the odd timing and broken-up pace that was set.

"Ah! Kagome-san! Did you come to watch us practice?" Kamio greeted her as he walked from the changing rooms to the courts.

"Do you play tennis?" Shinji mumbled as he popped out of nowhere beside Kagome, effectively scaring the shit out of her but on the outside she kept a cool demeanour.

"Yes." Shinji gestured over to one of the empty courts and Kagome soon found herself on the opposite court as him, listening to the jeers of his teammates.

"Remember to go easy, she's just a girl!"

"Shinji, I can't believe you'd lower yourself to playing against a weak girl!" Kagome gnashed her teeth together as she bounced the tennis ball in preparation to serve. Serving, she used Ryoma's signature serve, Twist Serve, only her's had a bit of a kick to it.

As soon as it bounced to the ground, it flew up at Shinji's face, then disappeared and hit the fence with so much force that the ball and fence alike started to smoke. Everyone was speechless. Kagome smirked and pointed her racket at the awed boys, smug. "Don't underestimate me." Very soon, she had three love games, and Shinji was panting hard.

Ann and her brother had come to watch and were awed. Was this the potential that Ryoma could one day have? It was amazing that Kagome had this much skill and she was only a freshman.

Kagome beat Shinji 6 games to 1 and had the pleasure of being introduced to his 'Spot' which she overcame by using her Nitouryuu, which was switching her racket to her other hand and hitting with it. She was also a left-hander like Ryoma, but she still only used her left hand once during the entire game against Shinji.

"Whoa…you're good." Kamio complimented once the game was over. Kagome nodded her thanks and promptly fell asleep on the bench, making sure to punch anyone who tried to wake her up even in her unconscious state.

That day, almost all of the Fudomine tennis members went home with a black eye. Only Tachibana and his sister were able to go home without any injuries due to their quick reflexes. Plus they saw what happened to their teammates and decided that they wouldn't risk trying to wake up the girl.

-----

"So, how was school?" Nanjirou asked his daughter casually.

"Not strong enough tennis club." She replied bluntly, going back to her book. Nanjirou sighed. Would there ever be a good enough school for his daughter. Grinning, he thought of an idea. Taking a racket, he poked his daughter.

"Come on and play a game with me!" he whined. Kagome sighed but took a racket nonetheless. She knew that she would never get any reading done if her father was like how he normally was.

And so, that night, Nanjirou played to a fifty point tiebreaker before calling quits for the night. Of course, he had only used his right hand, but it was an accomplishment from his usual taunting of Ryoma. I mean, wouldn't you get pissed if someone was playing you and they never moved, used their weaker hand and played with their eyes closed?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_Hyotei…_

"Kagome-chan!" Atobe cried, graciously opening his arms to give her a hug. She promptly ducked under his arms and went to the school building, where she was ambushed by another tennis player.

"Kagome-sama!" Jiro cried, latching onto her. Kagome sighed. Would they never leave her alone? Sighing once again, Kagome walked into the building, Jiro following her and asking excitedly when they could have another match.

Luckily enough for her, Kagome was able to ditch him when she went into the secretary's office to receive her schedule.

"Hello dear. How may I help you?" the old lady asked kindly. Kagome took off her cap and let her hair tumble down in waves.

"I would like my schedule for the day." The secretary nodded, but then stopped as she saw what Kagome was wearing. Black cargo pants, black tank top and black sneakers.

"Um…don't you have the uniform?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, I am only visiting this school for one day." The secretary looked hesitant but nodded nonetheless, handing over a schedule.

Kagome gave her a nod and stepped out of the office where she met the scrutinizing eyes of Shishido. Choutarou simply sighed and stood back, letting him doubles partner analyze Kagome, who had an eyebrow raised at his behaviour. Finally, Shishido stopped and gave her a grin.

"I want a match against you!" Kagome now had both eyebrows raised.

"I hate to inform you, but class is about to start." Shishido blushed embarrassedly and Mukahi snickered, having joined Choutarou along with Oshitari while he was looking Kagome over.

Kagome started to walk away, but someone behind the tennis players tripped, and they saw that there was now a book heading straight for Kagome's head. They cried out, trying to warn her, but before they could, Kagome caught the book with one hand lazily and behind her back. As they gaped, she threw it back without even turning around, the book landing on the pile of books the freshman had gathered in his arms. Then she resumed walking away, waving off the cries of thanks the freshman gave her with a hand.

_At the classroom…_

"Class, this is Echizen Kagome. She will be joining us for today to learn more about our school and our way of teaching." The teacher said, directing Kagome to her seat, which was between two guys were peered at her curiously.

As the lesson went on, one of them thought hard about where he had heard her name before and it came to him when he saw his sports magazine peeking out of the corner of his desk.

"You're the Echizen Kagome that was the winner of the national tournament for archery!" he practically yelled, jumping up on his desk. The teacher threw a piece of chalk at him, hitting him straight in the forehead.

"Sit down Kenji!" He muttered darkly, but sat down nonetheless, observing Kagome who looked at him with one lazy eye.

"I'm right aren't I?" he said smugly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So?" That threw him off.

"So?" he repeated weakly, "I just found out your big secret!"

"It wasn't a secret. It was national news. And if you look through that article you found out this information in, you would see that I was also captain of an undefeated tennis team." She said, going back to sleep, leaving a very stunned and open-mouthed Kenji. The boy on the other side of her just sighed at Kenji, wondering how he was friends with such a weird person.

_Meanwhile…_

Unknown to everyone, Oshitari was reading the same magazine that Kenji had had, his eyes wide as he read over the information. Kagome had also won a medal in the field of gymnastics and was called the 'Queen of Acrobatics'.

He nudged Mukahi Gakuto, who read over the article as well and whooped loudly, earning him glares from the strict librarians. His fangirls looked over, wondering what had made their prince so happy.

"Now I want a match against her!" he whispered excitedly.

_Lunch…_

Gakuto wasted no time in showing Atobe the article, and Atobe practically sparkled as he flipped his hair in a dramatic fashion.

"She is worthy of joining the Hyotei team." He said charismatically, making all if _his _fangirls faint. Kagome walked by uncaringly, ignoring what was going on around her. She sat under a cherry blossom tree outside, opening her bento box and saying her thanks before digging in. She was so absorbed in eating that she did not see the Hyotei regulars until she was finally finished.

Shishido pointed a finger at her and grinned. "Let's have a match, so-called Queen of Acrobatics!" Kagome looked at him coolly.

"The bell is about to ring and we don't even have our rackets."

The Hyotei team laughed at Shishido once again and Kagome slipped away unnoticed. Oh, scratch that, one person noticed but he kept silent.

After all, Kabaji only answered questions when asked, he knew no better.

_Finally after school…_

"Now will you have a match with me?!" Shishido asked, exasperated. Kagome nodded and he perked up, practically dancing towards the courts. She smothered a snicker that threatened to break through and followed after him.

The match was finished pretty quickly, and Shishido even managed to get a game from her. Everyone was pretty much stunned that she had only used her right hand and did not use any special moves during her match.

Just then, Atobe breezed into the courts and pointed a finger at Kagome, who looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I, Atobe Keigo, demand you play a match with me, and no holding back!" he cried, throwing a rose towards his fangirls who squabbled and fought over the thing. Kagome simply gestured for him to take the opposite court and crouched down, assessing his form with calculating eyes.

He used his Tannhauser serve, and Kagome was not able to get it in time before it touched the ground and crawled away. She narrowed her eyes and got back into the ready position, ignoring the undying cries of adoration from his fans and focusing on his serve. There was no way that a serve like that had no weaknesses.

He served the Tannhauser serve once again and Kagome's eyes sparked, spotting the weakness. It took a lot of stamina to serve like that since he had to put an enormous amount of spin onto it. Also, the way Atobe had to bend him arm to put that amount of spin onto it made it potentially harmful to his arm if he continued to serve that way.

Kagome smirked. "You shouldn't serve like that unless you're in doubles with a partner to back you up."

Atobe was literally speechless that she had spotted the weak spot in his serve so quickly. He continued to serve like that, but Kagome ran forward and smashed the ball before it could land on the ground, earning her a return ace. "Don't think the same thing will work on me more than twice." She said, levelling him with a small glare.

Atobe actually put up more of a fight than Ryoma did, making Kagome give up three games before she won. She smirked when she saw him huffing from overexertion. She herself was covered with a light sheen of sweat but it was merely more warm-up sweat than serious hard-core tiredness sweating.

She pointed her racket at Atobe. "You say you want to date me? You have to go through my father. And he's better than I am."

The entire Hyotei team was gaping at her. "Stronger than you?! Who the hell is he?!"

"Samurai Nanjirou." They fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **

_Jyosei Shounan…_

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to tune out the praises from a woman she did not know. What she did know though was that the woman was looking at her with a flushed face and muttering something that sounded like appraisals. The woman was flanked by two boys, one of which had brown hair and a silver earring the other had short blue hair and was glaring down at her. Why she didn't know, but she returned the glare threefold, surprising the tall boy into losing his own.

The boy with the earring stepped up first, staring at her suspiciously but he extended his hand nonetheless. "Kajimoto Takahisa. Next to me is Shinjou Reiji. Nice to meet you."

Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow and examined him up and down. "Likewise."

The woman seemed to finally realize that Kagome wasn't listening because she bent down and got right up into Kagome's face, giving her a smile. "My name is Hanamura Aoi, Jyosei Shounan's tennis coach. It is a pleasure to have Echizen Ryoma's sister with us." At the sister news, the two boys seemed to perk up with interest, studying her with what can only be called the 'tennis eye'.

"I trust you play tennis like your brother?" Coach Hanamura asked, observing Kagome's grace and powerful movements. Kagome nodded. Hanamura seemed delighted, maybe a bit TOO delighted. "Then how about we play a little game right now? I'm sure we can get the school to exempt you from your classes for a little while." Kagome didn't hesitate to nod.

_At the courts…_

Kagome and the captain, who she later found out was Kajimoto, faced each other on the tennis courts, her cat-like gaze locking onto his with piercing intensity. He shuddered and found that she was too much like her brother when it came down to intimidation tactics, only she seemed to be even more well-versed when it came to the intimidation.

"One set match, Kajimoto to serve!" the announcer called from his chair. The tennis team was confident that their captain would beat this small slip of a girl easily with his flexibility and L-Drive serve, but that all changed when their captain actually served and Kagome returned it easily, shocking them all. In fact, it was so shocking that she returned it so easily that Kajimoto actually froze up and let her return pass him by.

Kagome smirked at him. "Don't underestimate me." Kajimoto narrowed his eyes and bounced the ball, officially ticked off. He served his special serve again, and this time he prepared for her return. What was thought to be a normal return to the left corner though turned into a curve ball and it hit the right corner instead. After that, it was pretty easy for Kagome to defeat the captain, after learning all of his capabilities.

_'It's the special training that's holding him back.' _Kagome thought with narrowed eyes. Kajimoto could be so much better if he did not concentrate on improving his already strong skills but chose to improve on his weaker skills, such as basic physical training and his strength behind the shots he made. Kagome sighed. It would be too much trouble to explain to him, as he would probably not listen.

Kagome turned away from the gaping captain and crowd that had assembled and scoffed. "If you were not so blinded, you would see what makes you truly weak. Ambition drives you, but be careful or it may drive you to your end."

With that, she walked off to her classes, leaving an amazed coach and a thoughtful captain. Shinjou had watched his coach carefully throughout the match and was not pleased when he saw her eyes gain that far-off look of hers that could only mean that she was replacing him, with another that would be her new, greatest masterpiece.

------

Classes passed by at a snail's pace, although Kagome found that a rather large group of boys had banded together to form an Echizen Kagome fan club. It was a pain to avoid them between classes, so Kagome simply stuffed her hair into a cap of Ryoma's that she had 'borrowed' and tossed on a baggy hoody that would disguise her and pass her off as her brother.

Wandering around, Kagome somehow found herself in front of the tennis courts once again, and accidentally bumped into Shinjou who narrowed his eyes at her. "Echizen Ryoma? What are you doing here? Come to gloat?"

Kagome couldn't speak or else he might recognize her voice so she simply motioned towards the rackets she had slung over her shoulder and then to the tennis courts, giving him a pointed look. He nodded, still somewhat suspicious, and moved to the side opposite to hers, holding his racket loosely.

He watched as Kagome, or Ryoma, as she was pretending to be her twin brother, threw the ball up in their signature Twist Serve, parrying it easily.

"I have changed since last time! Do not underestimate me because you have beaten me once!" Shinjou yelled, getting no reaction out of his opponent other than a stony silence. Unbeknownst to him, Kagome had smirked under Ryoma's hat.

_'Interesting, my brother. You have beaten another opponent who had helped you on the path to greatness. You seem to have strong people flock to you, and always come out victorious and inspire them to become better in the end. Interesting…' _Kagome ended the game with a Drive B and bowed to her opponent then cursed, remembering she was supposed to be her cocky brother. Gathering her tennis bag, she quickly ran away, leaving a rather confused tennis player.

_After lunch…_

The tennis club members had all taken seats close to each other, English class the only class they actually had altogether. A knocking sound distracted their teacher and they all watched with mild interest as the Kagome girl walked into the advanced English class that held only seniors, while she was still only a freshman.

The teacher seemed to notice this also and glared at Kagome, testing her. "Welcome to our class, Miss Echizen. Tell me, can you translate this?" he asked her, holding out the book he had been translating to the class. The class broke out in snickers, thinking that the girl would become embarrassed and hand back the book, saying that she did not know how to.

Taking the book, she read it through swiftly and translated it with ease. "…The bird flies out of its gilded cage and out to its destiny, free and pure, the very symbol of-" The teacher cut her off as she had been translating for the last five minutes, leaving everyone in awe.

"Holy shit that girl's good!" Kouhei muttered to his twin, Youhei. Youhei nodded and returned his attention to the front of the calss where the now annoyed and embarrassed teacher called his class to attention and told Kagome to take a seat at the back. Then he resumed his lesson, reading where Kagome had left off.

After that, Kagome was left in a myriad of her classes, watching the clock in a bored daze before it finally rang. She was out of the school like a bullet, and this time chose not to see the tennis club as she had already played two of the strongest players there.

Instead, she headed out for the nearby street tennis courts and set down her tennis bag, preferring to watch a couple of the tennis players' matches. A couple people actually caught her eye, a black-haired boy around two or so years older than her watching two others play with a smirk on his face. On of the players had jet-black hair and a red headband and the other had a rather Elvis-like hairdo.

'Elvis' glanced in her direction and she watched amusedly as his eyes bugged out. The person who was playing against him asked him what was wrong, concerned. 'Elvis grabbed his head and turned it sharply in Kagome's direction, inadvertently alerting the smirking man to her presence. Both of the black-haired guys' eyes widened when they saw her and she faintly wondered if her brother was truly this famous that everyone who looked at her would make the instant connection to Ryoma.

She got up gracefully and went to their court, holding back snickers as their eyes widened even further. "Mind if I join in?" she asked silkily, raising an eyebrow when the Elvis-like guy started to drool. The smirking guy watched her with calculating eyes and motioned for 'Red Headband' to play against her.

All in all, it was a good workout for Kagome, only missing a ball when he faked a smash and instead did a drop shot. To repay him, Kagome did the same to him in the next shot. She won 6-0 and left them on the courts gaping, registering in her mind that their uniforms were of St. Rudolph. Too weak.

----

Kagome found Ryoma and her father battling it out on the shrine's tennis court giving her grunts in acknowledgement to her return.

"So, how was Jyosei Shounan?" Nanjirou asked conversationally, not even watching as Ryoma struggled to return his balls.

"Ugh. They put too much emphasis on certain aspects of their tennis and are so caught up in perfecting them, they do not improve on the weaker points." Kagome groaned. That was four schools down, and none of them had even sparked an interest in Kagome.

Well, like they say, save the best for last. Four down, one to go. Watch out Rikkaidai, Kagome's coming.


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM REALLY SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, BUT I CHANGED THE NAMING ERRORS SO ALL THE RIKA'S ARE NOW KAGOME. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. **

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Recap:**_

_Kagome groaned. That was four schools down, and none of them had even sparked an interest in Kagome. _

_Well, like they say, save the best for last. Four down, one to go. Watch out Rikkaidai, Kagome's coming. _

_**End Recap**_

_Rikkaidai…._

Kagome strolled to Rikkaidai's gates confidently, never stopping to acknowledge the whispers or mutters as she passed by Rikkaidai's students. The leers did, however, tick her off and she quickened her pace so she wouldn't do anything that she might regret.

"Whoa! Who's that?"

"She's looks kinda familiar…"

"Doesn't she look like that kid that beat Sanada-sama?"

"That Echizen kid?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"That girl is hot!"

The voices faded away as Kagome got farther and farther from the curious students and she started to look around on her personal map for the administrator's office. Without looking up, she let her feet guide her and before she knew it, she was somehow OUTSIDE and coincidentally in front of the outdoor tennis courts.

Something flew towards her and Kagome caught it calmly, never looking back to see what it was. Bringing her hand to her front, Kagome saw that it was a bright neon yellow tennis ball.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" Kirihara came running forward and he took the ball from her hands, never once looking at Kagome as he apologized. "You see, I was experimenting with a new technique and it sort of got out of hand and-"

"Baka." Kirihara furrowed his eyebrows when he heard the voice. _'I've heard that voice before somewhere…'_

He slowly looked at Kagome's face and full-out gasped, pointing a trembling arm at her. "YOU!" Kagome raised an eyebrow at his finger.

"Yes, me. And you are?" she asked him, vaguely remembering something the day she had met up with her brother and two other tennis teams.

Kirihara spluttered. "You-you-you don't remember me?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

Kirihara had anime-tears running down his face in a steady stream as he latched onto one of his senpais (upperclassmen). "Yukimura-buchou!!!! Kagome-san doesn't remember me!!!"

'Yukimura-buchou' merely raised an eyebrow at his kouhai (lowerclassmen) who was behaving more childishly than normal. Plus, who was this 'Kagome-san'? He had been absent from his team's celebratory dinner at Kawamura's sushi restaurant, so he had not met her yet. Looking over at where Kirihara was pointing, Yukimura Seiichi raised an eyebrow when he saw the narrowed sapphire eyes scrutinizing him. Subtly, he also observed her.

She was petite sure, but he could see the lithe muscles and her tensed stance, ready for anything. She had a bored expression set on her face, but Yukimura saw the calculating glint in her eyes and when he compared her to her brother that he had saw on one of the tennis tapes he watched, there was no denying that they both obviously burned with an inner fire that allowed them to have so much determination in their matches.

Yukimura put on one of his smiles (JUST LIKE FUJI. -shudders-) and stepped forwards to introduce himself. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Yukimura Seiichi and I am the captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team." Kagome regarded him with a raised eyebrow and slowly reached out to take his outstretched hand.

"Echizen Kagome." Yukimura inwardly chuckled. She seemed to be about as talkative as her brother.

"Would you like to practice with us, Kagome-san?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. Kagome gave him a smirk and stepped forwards, twirling her racket. Then a flash of irritation went across her face when she realized what she had been looking for.

"Maybe later. Do you two know where the administrator's office is?" Yukimura and Kirihara sweatdropped and pointed in the direction of the front of the school.

"It's right next to the school entrance." Kirihara said, his eye twitching. Kagome thanked them and went back inside. The only thought in the two boys' heads were,

'_Why was she looking for the office OUTSIDE?!!?!" _Kagome however had different thoughts.

_'…How did I miss that?" _

_Three periods later…_

Kagome walked into her advanced English class and gracefully slumped down into a desk, laying down her head on the desk. Next to her, a certain junior regular had tensed up and was trying not to look in the direction of the new arrival, afraid it was one of his more…um…let's just say _forward _fangirls. You can imagine his relief when he saw Kagome instead, slumped down with her head on her desk, sleeping away.

He watched her for a few moments, not sure what to do. Then, he poked her. "Oi, Kagome-san. Why are you in the juniors class?" Kagome looked up at him and shoved her schedule under his nose. Imagine his shock when he realized that most of her classes were advanced.

He whistled. "Wow." Kagome ignored him and went back to sleep. The rest of the day passed as such, with Kagome sleeping through most of her classes only to get woken up by getting hit by various objects sent by the teacher. Said teacher would then ask her an impossibly difficult question and gape in horror and embarrassment as Kagome answered each one without hesitation.

By the end of the day, Kagome had a small smirk permanently plastered to her face as every teacher who came her way immediately ducked behind something or someone if only to avoid her piercing gaze. Especially the idiot who had asked her a…ahem…sexual reproduction question. Needless to say, that one class had come out of the classroom scarred and with too much information swirling around in their heads.

Yukimura smirked when he saw Kagome walk up to the tennis courts out of the corner of his eye. Seemed she was just going to be observing this time around. Interesting.

Kagome ignored everyone around her, focusing only on the players as they swung and hit the tennis ball back and forth. _Hit. _Sanada's swing was super fast as he hit it toward his opponent. _Hit. _Marui grinned as he popped his gum when his Tightrope Walking ball confused his opponent. _Hit. _Yagyuu adjusted his glasses, a ghost of a smirk making its way onto his face when his Golf Swing was unreturned.

With each and every hit, Kagome's eyes grew just a bit brighter, as did her smirk. _Hit. Hit. Hit. _

"So, what do you think of Rikkaidai now, Kagome-san?" Kirihara asked proudly, making Kagome resume her stoic façade. She raised an eyebrow at him but did not answer and went back to watching the others play.

Her eyes, however, had not lost their shine and Kagome felt the stirrings of excitement rise up within her. Inwardly, she smirked. This was the school that she would attend.

-----

Nanjirou needed no words from his daughter to know that she had already chosen Rikkaidai. Seeing her on their doorstep with an excited glint in her eyes was more than enough. After all, Echizens did love a challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: **

Kagome's eye twitched. Slowly, she turned to her two sniggering brothers.

"What…the…hell…IS THIS?" She practically hissed, pointing to a uniform. Unfortunately for her, it was the girl's uniform thus including the super short skirt. "Screw this. There is no way I'm going to wear this to school."

"Yes you will!" Ryoga sang out, making Kagome grit her teeth further.

"No. I. Won't." Her eyes lit up when she realized something. "Oi, oyaji!"

"Yes my cute daughter?" Nanjirou asked, poking his head in. Kagome cringed at the name but pressed on.

"What will I do if the boys stare at me?" Kagome asked, using an innocent tone. Meanwhile, her father had different thoughts.

'_BOYS?' _"I'M NEVER LETTING YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!" His demeanour was strangely like Tamaki's with Haruhi (from Ouran High School Host Club). Kagome rolled her eyes inwardly but celebrated when her father magically whipped out a guy's uniform, changing into it quickly and running out the door with a salute, which her father returned with a cheeky grin.

Kagome didn't bother looking around for people that she recognized, but simply pushed past the school gates and watched with a surge of satisfaction that must have come from a certain demon lord when the crowd parted to let the newcomer through. Soft murmurs followed her through the courtyard.

Kagome rolled her eyes but otherwise didn't show any other type of indication that she had even heard the whispers. She looked around for the office but couldn't find it (AGAIN!) and even if she didn't show it, she was getting fed up, and fast. Think of an anger scale from one to ten. When Kagome was happy, she was at a one. But when Kagome got seriously mad, think of the scale at seven hundred trillion. She was an angel, but only if you stayed on her good side. And if you were, you were praying for the souls of the ones who weren't. Yes, it was THAT bad.

Somehow, she didn't know if it was divine intervention or something, Kagome ended up in front of the tennis courts yet AGAIN. She watched with a small smirk, observing the playing styles of the players and nonchalantly picking them apart. A hand suddenly dropped onto her head, and she started, shocked that someone had been able to sneak up on her without her knowing.

"Yo! Ohayo, Echizen-chibi!" An annoyingly cheery voice greeted, making Kagome's eye twitch in carefully-reigned back irritation when she recognized the voice to be Kirihara Akaya's.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, her eye still twitching as she forcefully removed the hand from her head.

"Are you that impatient to play us?" Kirihara asked, grinning when he saw Kagome stiffen when he hit the nail over the head. His smile turned into a full-blown grin and he patted her head consolingly, as one would do to a favoured pet, perhaps a dog. "Well, sorry but we've got matches against another school to play today, so we can't test you to see if you're good enough to be on the team. Plus Sanada-fukubuchou is still waiting for the results of the he was asked to send by Yukimura-buchou about letting a girl play in a boy's team and the tournaments."

If Kagome hadn't been so worried about her image she would have pouted. Wordlessly, she turned and entered the school intent on finding her first class. Kirihara stayed staring at her back at her abrupt departure before the sharp, sickeningly sweet voice of his captain rang through the air and politely told him to get his ass back to work or he would have his training doubled.

_With Kagome…_

The day that passed by at a snail's pace was excruciating and boring. Kagome sighed in relief when the last bell of the day finally rang and rushed out of the door before any members of her newly formed fanclub (which included both boys and girls, much to her horror) could catch her and ask her for another ridiculous request.

_ Kagome walked into the school, an indifferent look etched into her features. Suddenly, too sudden for it to have come from normal human beings, she was surrounded by drooling guys. _

_ "Can I help you?" Kagome asked, twitching nervously as she was practically being undressed with their eyes. Just as she was about to snap, they thrust something in front of her face, something that was black, white and FRILLY. She recoiled in revulsion and looked at them, demanding an explanation silently just with one her many glares that she had perfected. _

_ "We as proud members of the Echizen Fanclub would like to present you with this!" They gestured both wildly and grandly at the thing that she now identified as a maid outfit. She tried to make a dignified and justified escape, but found that every exit was blocked by more blushing idiots. _

_ "We humbly ask that you, Echizen-sama, put on this uniform as a favour to us!" They all bowed in unison. _

_ Kagome twitched. Then twitched again. _

_ They were all sent flying into space by a few well-aimed kicks and punches, Kagome walking off with a scandalized huff. _

Slowly, she dragged herself to the courts, hoping to have someone to vent on, but unfortunately all the regulars had left, which Kagome recalled at the last moment. She felt like banging her head against the fence.

Then, as if some divine entity (the same one that kept pulling her to the courts, annoyingly enough) had decided to make her day even worse, there appeared to be some sort of scuffle between a tennis club member and a kid that seemed to be around her age and height, one that seemed to be annoying the tennis player almost artfully. The kid's back was to her at all times, but she found that blond hair kind of familiar.

Sighing, she decided to intervene when the tennis match started to get violent. She was sure that the tennis team would not be happy that one of their members had gotten injured. Especially from what her brother told her about the Nationals. Sighing, Kagome moved gracefully, and most of all, quietly into the court, making sure that she made no sound and that the blonde kid had his back faced against her at all times. Silent as death, crept up behind him, giving a wink to the petrified and (now) confused non-regular member. Taking a deep breath, she gave a high-pitched scream. One that would make your ears bleed and the windows shatter. A few actually did, but Kagome paid them no mind, only grinning at the kid who had jumped at least 10 feet in the air and was now on the ground hyperventilating.

He turned to glare at her, but when he got a good look at her, he froze. Kagome waved a hand in front of his face, kind of freaked out by the blank look on his face and the recognition in his eyes.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" That seemed to snap him out of his reverie and he jumped up, grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her furiously.

"Do you know Echizen Ryoma?" he asked impatiently, his voice having a distinct American accent to it. Kagome pried his hands off her shoulders and slapped him upside the head.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you just ask nicely instead of demanding things like a clueless idiot?" she yelled right back, her eyes narrowing. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down, before replying in regards to his question. "And yes, yes I do. Echizen Ryoma is my brother."

The boy smiled maliciously, almost deranged and clenched his hand over her wrist in a vice-like grip, one so tight that even if she didn't show it, Kagome fought not to wince. "Perfect. I want to play a match against him. Take me to him." His tone was that of a noble talking to someone who he thought was much, much lower than him, and it seriously pissed Kagome off, treading on her already-frazzled nerves.

But it really was his next words that made her snap. "Oi, woman. Are you deaf? I told you to take me to him!" Kagome gave him a death glare that could make even Naraku or Sesshomaru cringe, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her fists clenched.

"What the fuck did you say, you bastard?" The air around her seemed to drop a few degrees and her dark aura was almost palpable. "Did you try to order me around?" The blond kid fell to the ground in surprise and backed up a few steps on his hands and knees. Kagome smirked coldly. "What? No more cocky, annoying words full of shit?" She asked, smirking coldly when every step she took forwards would be parried by a crawled step backwards. She would have continued forwards had it not been for the finger that poked her forehead and startled her out of her anger.

"Oi, oi, do you really need to scare off everyone you meet Kagome?" Kirihara asked, grinning and patting her head once again. Kagome slapped off his hand, startling him right back. She glared up at him, her fury still not having completely dissipated.

"What do you want? And I don't remember telling you that you could call me so casually, Kirihara-san." Her tone could only be described as chilling, but she could only stare in shock as he grinned and flicked her nose, bringing her out of the pissed-off state that she had been in.

"Calm down. He's already gone." He said, pointing to the trail of dust that the blond kid had left behind him when he made a break for it, scared shitless. Kagome sighed and slumped a little, feeling exhausted.

"I thought you were at a match?" she asked, her tone dull.

"Yeah, we finished."

"So early?" Kagome asked, surprised. Perhaps she had underestimated him and the Rikkaidai team a little.

"Please, like we couldn't take those weaklings!" Kirihara stated, his cockiness showing through. Kagome raised an eyebrow, amused. She turned and started to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked, raising his voice slightly to call after her.

Kagome looked back at him lazily over her shoulder, a smile playing on her lips. "Home."

_The next day…_

"Huh? Junior Invitational what-what?" Kagome deadpanned. The Rikkaidai tennis team face-faulted and looked at her with exasperated smiles and sweatdrops.

"It's a camp where they choose the best players to represent Japan and play against some American team." Marui answered, popping his gum. Jackal sighed and slapped a hand against his forehead, dragging it down his face at his doubles partner's blunt explanation. Kagome observed them all with a critical eye.

"So, I'm guessing that all of you are going?" she asked, her gaze never changing.

"Yup! That is, all of us except Yukimura-buchou." Kirihara replied. Kagome looked confused.

"Why not your strongest player?" The rest of the team was quiet. Kagome looked at Yukimura with piercing eyes. He gave her a smile that chilled her to the bone, even if she didn't show it.

"I am…recovering from surgery." He answered, giving no more information than that. Kagome was very curious but seeing the pained look in his eyes, she dropped it. She swore to herself that she would find out though.

"In light of this situation, and because we have not been confirmed on the female on the boy's team issue, you will have to stay here and watch over our players as a temporary manager." Sanada said, in that strict tone of his. Kagome looked as if she were to protest but then thought back to the blond kid. He would probably come back, and she had a score to settle with him.

"Alright. I'll be your manager." She said. Her smirk gave everyone the creeps and a cold breeze blew through the courts.

_'Why do I have the feeling that we just signed the team over to the Devil?' _Every single player thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"One hundred more push-ups, you weak trash!" Kagome barked, revelling in their misery and hatred. She laughed when they glared, leaning back to sip at her drink and flipping through the book in her hand. All around her were the Rikkaidai tennis players, who had not excelled enough to be put into a regular spot.

"Who the hell put you in charge?" one of them bit out, straining to complete his task.

Kagome looked down at him with apathy. "Your captain. Now tell me, do you REALLY want to know what he'll do if he finds out that his team was slacking in his absence?"

They paused to think about it for a second, before they shuddered in unison. That smile was just _too _angelic for it to bode well for them. Kagome laughed and then yelled out, "Get back to work!"

This time they complied without any complaints.

Kagome once again sipped her drink, only to give a frown when she saw that it was empty. Sighing, she got up and headed for the vending machines around the corner, tossing a "I'll be back." to the overworked players. They watched her go with bated breath and once she was out of sight they collapsed, thankful for the reprieve.

"Hey."

They freaked out, before they realized it wasn't a girl – that **demon** girl – that had spoken. Instead, there was a blond foreigner standing in front of them, with a damn cocky smirk on his lips that immediately irritated them.

"What the hell do you want, brat?" one of the third years growled, still in too much physical pain to do much.

"You seen a girl about my height named Echizen?" the boy drawled, his smirk stretching wider as he saw them huffing. A few got even more pissed off, and he laughed, tapping a tennis racket lightly against his shoulder. "Anyone here good at tennis? I really feel like crushing some trash right now."

This really got them annoyed, and they scowled. Who was this pipsqueak? As if he could ever dream of beating them. One large player jumped to his feet and grabbed his racket.

"I'll take you on, brat."

Two of his friends tried to pull him back down hissing, "What if _she _comes back and sees that you aren't doing what she told you to? She'll kill us! Remember what happened last time?"

_"Okay maggots! Starting today, I'll be your new manager!"_

_ The tennis club members all grumbled, before turning away and heading back to their locker room, intent on getting home. _

_ A fast and smoking tennis ball went through the crowd and struck the leading player right in the back of the head. Turning slowly, they saw the petite girl with a racket in her hands, still slightly bent in the aftermath of a swing, a dark aura surrounding her, making her eyes seem to glow eerily. _

_ "Did I say you could leave?" Her voice was low and dangerous. They were too shocked to do much. Giving an animalistic snarl, she repeated her question. "Well? __**DID I?**__" _

_ They shook their heads fiercely in negative. She smiled, but it didn't seem to dissipate the scary aura still surrounding her; in fact, it only seemed to increase in size and proportion. "Then why aren't you fucking practicing?" she asked, and they all took a collective step backwards. One brave (and doomed) soul stepped towards her._

_ "You can't tell us to do anything!" the soon-to-be-dead player said, albeit a bit shakily. _

_ "Ohhhh?" she asked with dark amusement. "Can't I?" _

_ Slowly he shook his head._

_ The entire court was silent. The dead-man-walking broke out in a cold sweat._

_ "Come here," she beckoned with a finger. With a feeling of impending doom, he did. Smirking, Kagome told him exactly what she would do, if he disobeyed her orders again. The entire club recoiled when said player abruptly backed away and crouched down as far as he could from the girl, before starting to cry. _

_ "Anyone else?" she asked."No? Good."_

_ They just stared at her in fear._

_ "What the hell are you all doing, standing around and staring at me? __**GET TO WORK!**__"_

_ Pale-faced and shaken, they quickly got into her written routine, not wanting to enrage the terrifying first year._

The large club member shivered in remembrance, but pasted on a weak grin and faced the boy. "I'm sure she'll...understand?" He really didn't like that his last word sounded more like a question than an actual affirmation.

His friends pulled away, muttering, "Your funeral, man."

Somehow that didn't help soothe his fears at all.

The blond foreigner watched all this with a blank face, having gotten bored halfway through their little breakdown. "Oi! Are we playing or not? Or are you too...scared?" The large player stiffened and quickly agreed in his rage.

Before being soundly crushed by the smaller boy.

By this time Kagome had wandered back, her nose buried in her book as she sipped a brand new can of juice. Looking up, she blinked in mild astonishment at seeing the entire Rikkai tennis club on the ground, looking thoroughly beaten.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" she asked bluntly. The closest one to her rolled over with a groan and pointed a trembling hand at the blond boy that was just finishing up with his last opponent. She groaned.

"Not you again," she muttered to herself. The blond caught sight of her and quickly stepped off of the courts, heading straight for her. "Oh hell no," Kagome cursed, damning her brother and teammates for being so lucky as to escape to their little Invitational camp.

And somewhere far away, said brother and Rikkaidai team sneezed violently.

"Oi, you! Echizen!" Kagome wanted to groan again but knew that she was caught and so turned to face the annoying organism.

She gave him her best dead look. "What the hell do you want." It wasn't even a question. Nope, it was a statement. Which makes no sense whatsoever, but anyway...

"Where's your brother?" He smirked. "I want a match."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, you and half of Tokyo."

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"Look, why the hell are you looking for my brother?" Kagome spoke, narrowing her eyes.

"I want to crush him."

His answer was so blunt that Kagome's eyes actually widened in surprise.

Stepping back, she appraised him. He was short, but no shorter than Ryoma, and Kagome really had no right to talk when she was shorter than both of them. He stood and acted in such a way that Kagome saw her brother in him for a second, the similarities only heightened by his smirk.

All in all, it was like looking at a perfect clone of Ryoma.

_However..._

Kagome smirked, the thought fleeting, yet so very important.

"Aw...how sweet, my little bro's got an admirer!" she cooed, squeezing the boy's cheeks and smirking. He slapped her hands away, his face flaming red.

"You! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted, flustered and slightly embarrassed. Kagome looked at him with the Echizen trademark eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny, feeling out of his element for the first time he had arrived in Japan.

Kagome smirked, raising a delicate eyebrow. "You're obviously copying my brother. That smirk's an Echizen specialty. You walk, talk and act the same way. You really wanna try fooling me?"

He scowled.

"So...let me guess. You're trying to prove that you can beat him with his own moves, right?"

He scowled harder.

Kagome gave a cocky smirk. "Hit the nail right on the head, I see."

It looked as if his face would be permanently contorted into that expression of annoyance, and he stormed away before he let his temper get the best of him. Then, as if he had decided something, he turned back and shouted, "Don't think I've forgotten! You're going to tell me where Echizen Ryoma is, whether you like it or not!" and then he left.

A very important thought occurred to Kagome.

"I don't even know his name..."

She shrugged. Oh well.

_Junior Invitational Camp..._

Ryoma looked up from his kneeling position on the ground at Kirihara who had gone into his "Demon" mode not too long ago. Humiliation was not his forte when it came to handling it, but Kirihara had insisted that he had changed. Jumping into the air, Kirihara swung his racket and Ryoma winced, feeling dread creep up his spine at the pain that was surely to come.

Whenever he had been in "Demon" mode, Kirihara had always aimed for the overstretched muscles in the knees, damaging them severely as he had done before. The ball was hit and Ryoma waited.

His eyes widened when the ball was sent to the back corner of the court, instead of his leg.

"Wha-" Ryoma exclaimed quietly, his eyes still wide in his disbelief.

On the other side of the court, Kirihara checked on his strings, a small smile on his lips. Ryoma gave a smirk in return and stood, staring at Kirihara with a contemplative look.

"Hooo~ To be honest, I thought you would aim at my knee."

"I can beat you without doing something like that," Kirihara replied, his racket hefted up on his shoulder with an unaffected look on his face.

"Hmm...Is that so?"

With that, the "Demon of Rikkaidai" walked back to his starting position while outside the court his group of tennis players murmured in disbelief.

Tachibana Ann, who had just hours ago accused Kirihara of attempting to injure many other players gave a shocked, "Kamio-kun..." while said player merely watched the match with wide eyes.

Both Ryoma and Kirihara panted, running towards the ball as they rallied back and forth.

"Hey, Echizen, compared to when you played your match against Sanada-san, your skills have," he paused to deliver a swing with his racket. "gone downhill!"

With a smile-smirk hybrid spreading across his face, Ryoma replied, "You're one to talk!"

They both laughed.

Kirihara smiled as he played, finally having overcome his inner demons that had been plaguing him with guilt. Sanada gave a small smile as he stepped away from the courts and walked back to rejoin his own group.

It seemed that Kirihara had matured.

Ryoma and Kirihara were roughly ripped from their enjoyable game as they heard the shocked shouts that came from behind the protective fence surrounding each block of courts. When they looked over, both rushed outside and stood by the circle of tennis players that fluttered around Ryuzaki-sensei, watching her with mounting alarm as she had collapsed on the ground.

"Sensei!"

The shrill ring of ambulance alarms broke the still air and the group watched as Ryuzaki-sensei was loaded on before taken away to Morita General Hospital, a local hospital where Ryuzaki-sensei could rest and recuperate.

The players only relaxed when they heard that it was just stress that had caused the collapse, and that the coach would recover completely with time.

"So...what do you think is gonna happen to the group?" Momoshiro asked the group of Seigaku players that had gathered as soon as they had heard about Ryuzaki-sensei's hospitalization. They waited outside as Oishi and Kikumaru bought some flowers to brighten up their coach's assigned room.

"They might have already chosen a replacement coach..." Ryoma said thoughtfully, trailing off when everyone looked at him expectantly, as if he could contained all the answers to the universe (with Ryoma, you never really knew).

"Eh? You know, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked, while the rest looked at him with wide eyes.

Ryoma blinked, his face blank. "Not at all."

In unison, the group sweatdropped and Momoshiro leapt forward, delivering a noogie to the unsuspecting first-year.

"Ow, it hurts, Momo-chan-senpai!" Ryoma complained.

The rest of the assembled group laughed and proceeded to walk to the hospital room, dropping the flowers off before being unceremoniously kicked out by an irritated Ryuzaki-sensei who told them to go and train.

They filed out quietly, letting her get the rest she deserved and headed back towards the camp.


End file.
